god of humility
by L. Wolf123
Summary: a man, a wanderer, a god, a lost man, a hurt soul. how will they recover?
1. Chapter 1

"welcome to the 25th annual beast completion. We have all come here…." I'm going to break the fourth wall for you the reader and give you a little insight to our world that our creator has made for your enjoyment. Right now the director of my school is going on and on about how great peace is and how this beast competition is saving my society. He is an umm. I don't know how to describe him. In human terms he is fat and ugly but to us he is small and useless. Well now I'm getting ahead of myself I haven't even told you who, what, and where I am. My name is Ajax I am 17 cycles old and I am a red werewolf, right now I along with twenty different tribes are in the grandest auditorium and arena in all the world. Tartures'. This arena was built as a proving ground for the tribes so that we may know where we will be put once we move on from these stupid schools. Oh I got to go talk to you later.

"and now will the red and black tribes come forward" as the director said this the smallest and largest tribes stood up and walked down to the arena floor. Ajax was the last of either tribe to walk in to the arena 'ha if only they let us just go and kill each other for once.' "now today instead of the normal tribe free for all's each tribe is putting forward two representatives. All except the red and black tribes" the director said with a smile and winked right at me and said "for the red and black already have their representatives picked. And there is to be no argument from the contestants." He said while staring at me with his white dead eyes and I realized 'oh shit'

"the red tribes lead contestant is Ajax flinch. The last of the flinch clan and the youngest of the red tribe. His partner will be the mighty Heracles Johnson the eldest son of Zeus Johnson." The director said with a smile. 'this must because I refused his marriage arraignment with his daughter. Damn.' "and from the black tribe we have the highest scoring hunter and the highest scoring archer. Alex and domain talc." Cheering erupted from the massive arena from mostly girls who had fallen in love with these two very different and very callous brothers. 'Both were gay and it is roumerd that they love each other but no one has yet to confirmed it but I'm thinking I can use it against them.'

"wait why do we have to face the lowest scoring and weakest of the red tribe? Don't we deserve a challenge? Why not send us against Achilles or Poseidon?" said Alex with disappointment and disgust in his voice.

"Ahh but have I sent you against the weakest?" he asked with an almost condescending tone. 'shit he better not blow my cover' "the winners of this match will graduate the school and move on to their choice of work or move on to human society." My ears perked up and I smiled. 'If so then I can become a guardian and get out of this hell hole.'

"on one condition you must go all out against your opponent. Now chose your weapons" he finished and I smiled and walked over to the weapons stand. It was filled with thousands of weapons of all kinds and ones that I had never even heard of. The man standing just inside was an older black smith and he smelled completely human to my nose. 'not many humans can stand being near us I wonder what they are paying him with' and he spoke to me "you can smell me can't you?" I nodded at him he laughed a deeper booming laugh that was almost hard and sharp unlike the rest of his kind that had a lighter melody of a laugh. (I'm breaking the wall for a second now see most everyone at the school thinks I'm am mute although there are rumors that I'm not. I just have nothing to say to most so I stay silent. I explain this so you understand his reaction)

"I want the enchanted eight blade gauntlets." He screamed and fell back in two the both.

"yo-u t-talk?" he said in almost complete fear. I nod at him. "i-I'm sorry i-I'm just not used to a red being able to talk" he said it wasn't a complete lie on his part. Male reds only speak when spoken to and I speak even less so.

"liar" I say flatly

"I'll get your weapon." And he ran off to the other end of the stand and was peeking at me over his shoulder and I turn around and lean against the stand and watch as Heracles walked to the center with his trade mark mace. I shake my head while looking at him. He is big even for our standards standing eight-foot-tall and over eight hundred pounds of almost pure muscle he has reddish hair and brown eyes. In his human form at least. His beast form is a reddish brown wolf of massive proportions but he was very dumb and followed who ever made it seem was stronger than him. Which sadly wasn't many but the blacks are known as the strongest clan because of their numbers and pedigree. You see each wolf can only give so many pups and the color is a good determination of how many pups can be produced but it isn't all that accurate. For how strong they are but I'm rambling let me get back to my opponents. The hunting duo is a very strong duo they are brothers and look exactly the same. Both were six foot eight both had strong chins and blue eyes with black hair. There wolf forms were different though. The older has a black shaggy dog form that is about four foot at the shoulder while the other is a wolf with blunted teeth. It has become common for werewolves to want to be something less animalistic and just stay in their human forms which is what they have chosen to do. They both had bows and arrows and swords at their waist.

"sir?" the black smith said and he held up the gloves I asked for. Gauntlets that go up to my elbow and have blades on the fingers with twisted points. As I put them on without a word to the smith the despaired and became invisible to all but those who knew they were there.

"smith. Will these carry over to my wolf form?" I asked him quietly. He nodded a yes motion.

I walked away toward the center where the fight would take place and as I did the crow started to get excited. The fight would begin. No one had ever seen me fight and few had seen the hunting twins fight against anyone. There was static coming off the crowd as the director walked up to the stand.

"now students as you know the betting closes as soon as this handkerchief hits the ground." He smiled and dropped the cloth for his stand about ten feet above the arena floor. "now the match will begin when it reaches the floor." I saluted in a traditional warrior's salute and waited for the cloth to reach the ground. 'this will be such a pain to fight them they won't let me get close enough to hurt them' I thought then had an idea as the crowd roared with anticipation as it does every time a fight was to begin. I walked and stepped in front of my partner. (now little known fact is that reds can send mental pictures to other reds with eye contact) no I'm seven three and the colossus in front of me was still looking around and then at me and I sent him a picture with plan and after one of him in wolf form and charging a group of enemies like he likes to do and the I sent him an image of me running behind him and jumping over him at the last moment and ripping the throat out of a deer like we used to do when we hunted because he was never agile enough to catch much less kill a deer. He smiled and nodded sending an image of me grinning with a blooded mouth of deer blood. 'everyone thinks we hate each other because we came from the same tribe and we were the youngest of our tribe but in truth we loved each other like brothers for that is what we were and it always made me laugh when people tried to convince him to beat me up. We both knew I could kill him and he would be heart pressed to touch me. I was a planner and he was a fighter.' My thoughts were broken when he bumped my shoulder and pointed at the floating cloth. It was almost on the ground.

The crowed was silent and the combatants were set. The brothers drew their bow strings with arrows notched and waiting. The cloth hit and me and herk ran and jumped turning in to wolves and heaving earth to get close we were two hundred feet away when the bothers launched their arrows and they flew over our heads by a lot and I braked at herk to slow he did the next arrows the brothers sent hit the dirt right in front of us and I barked twice like I did during our hunts to tell him to speed up and fast. I saw his front legs flex and push hard against the earth and when they did he launched forward eating up six feet a second and I was behind him. The brothers had our speed gauged but we were within sixty feet and would be upon then soon. If they shot an arrow and missed they would be dead and so instead of risking it, they pulled their swords and rushed back at us. I jumped on to herks back and pushed off sending myself flying at the more experienced swords man domain. He wasn't expecting my flying trajectory that flew straight over his shoulder and I turned human and spun catching him in the neck with my gauntlet and sending him to the dead box. (you see whenever a fatal blow is dealt the one marked for death is sent in to the death box where they stay until the matches over and I turned back in to my wolf form and charged at our last opponent he was fighting herk and was losing that much was obvious as he was dodging herks swings and panting always trying to stab the massive wolf with his sword. Then he finally found his opening right under herks swing and I jumped at the sword ensnaring it in my teeth then letting my momentum rip the weapon free of his hand. I rolled in my form and let the weapon drop out of my mouth.

A massive horn signaled the end of the fight herk had delivered a death blow while I was in my tumble. I stood up in my wolf form and turned human. The arena was silent and surprisingly still. For it was still it was at a dead stop. Time had stopped.

"you have been chosen to be a protector of a new dimension. You are now named ajax. God of humility and stubbornness." A trio of voices said in my head and I felt my body being ripped apart and transported to a new place in front of twelve very powerful and intimidating men and women.

The one in front spoke "Who are you?"

"my name is Ajax" I struggled to say for my body felt like it was still recovering then the voices behind me said "this is Ajax the wanderer treat him well." And they disappeared leaving me.


	2. Chapter 2

"my my what do we have here?" said my torturer. "are you awake yet? Can we play?"

I laughed coldly. "we both know you would kill and slice me up if I was asleep. You asshole"

"temper temper" he said as he ripped in to my flesh and wrenched out my ribs. He laughed with the breaking of my bones and spilling of blood. It sucks to be immortal on a planet that wants you dead. I start to cool off as I feel my body re grow around me and I remember that I am immortal. Eventually this pain would be trivial.

'alexander do you wish to be taken away from the pain?' a strange almost eternal voice whispered in to my head. I thought back at it 'what would I need to do? And don't say nothing everything has a cost.'

The voices laughed and said 'you will serve him well' a picture of a big man entered my head he was fighting a battle he had no chance of winning. The odds were thousands to one. He is fighting an army alone but something is off he doesn't seem to be scared he looks to be joyous and carefree. Almost like if he was to die he didn't care. Currently he was running up an arm that seemed to be miles long. His sword was black almost like the steel blade was made black from years of blood and then I saw him saying something. No not saying. Singing he was singing and the the picture cut off.

The harmonic voices came back 'you have seen his battle but you have not seen his war. He fights for the innocent and the helpless. His war is against evil itself he has been fighting a war he cannot win and yet he continues to fight. He has faced odds that make most tremble in fear and yet he has no fear of death. He has no fear for fear is what stopped him from saving his family. His name is percy. His general is ajax and his assassin would be you.'

'who is ajax?' I asked. Instantly I regretted it. The image was a still of a boy in a field of corpses. Every corpse had a slash across the throat and teeth-marks around there bodies. The child was laughing and calking madly at his own insanity. The picture shattered and showed the same image in four different ways. One was of trees growing bountifully from the destruction another was a grave yard with many different grave stones with written names engraved. The last was the most disturbing for the kids in the others had the same emotion as there surroundings decided would be good. The forest had the child smiling and happy. The grave yard had him crying about all the death and the last was of the field with a forest and green grass all around but the child looked grim and saddened by the forest. He was looking at something by his feet. I saw it was a stone that said,

The valley of death

The massacre of ten thousand people

All names have been forgotten

I realized what it meant. This kid could see the future. But not only that. I called out to the voices. "he was made insane the day he killed those people. Not only that it shattered him. His reality became the one without happiness didn't it?" I asked the voices

"in a way yes he was shattered and his personality split in to four. The first of the murderer the second of the child the third of desperation and depression. The fourth is the one of reality and practicality. He knows what will happen for he has seen it all before." they said "he has no hope. But percy wanted him as his general. So that is what he became. Your job will be the assassin. The general would easily become an assassin but that is not what percy requires of him. Do you accept?" they finally asked

"yes" I was ripped away from my captor and dragged through a black hole and then finally I was tossed infront of a man with black hair and green eyes.

"so your alexander?" he said without emotion.

"yes sir"

He laughed at me. "sir? Who is this sir?"

"you are I am to be your assassin if im not mistaken." I told him with a confused tone.

"my assassin? If you choose to be. I have my general and my warrior. You may be my assassin if that is what you wish to be. I will not have those hags determining what you are to be. Here we all pick our own people we have our own wills and our own minds." He said with a smile "come we will test you"

"Ajax!" he yelled out "I need you" there was a flash of lightning and fire. I was blinded by the light and when my eyes finally cleared I was amazed at what I saw. What I saw was a old man a very old and frail man. His back was hunched and and his body seemed crippled. He started to move toward us. His movements were slow and looked very painful. I was scared that if he moved any more he would break. "ah ajax good to see you my friend will you test this boys will and mind?"

The old man laughed a dry laugh it seemed as if dust would fly out of him. "why should I test what has been tested?" he said in a raspy voice

"what do you mean general?" percy asked

"look at him with my eyes and not your own. His mind ha been tested as has his body. He needs to be taught not tested." He said with a steely voice he saw my eyes on him. "are you wondering why I am old? Are you courieus as to why I am not a young all powerful god?" percy groaned and said "no on will believe you old man. Now just test him and lets move on. Its not like you have your power anymore. All you can do is communicate with your mind. You gave up your body remember?" the old man growled "I gave you the warrior in hope you would use him properly. Do not make me regret or take back my body."

"like you could." The man this percy said. He was nothing like the fighter I saw in the picture. 'you are not wrong he has changed much. He has no appreciation for life anymore he simply kills and lets all els fall around him like it "should" he has lost his humility. And his humanity.' Ajax said in my mind 'why' was all I could say in response.

Percy walked out of the room saying "don't work him over too much."

"very well"

And then it was just me and ajax in a small metal room.

He then started to change becoming younger and younger until he seemed to about my age only 17 years old.

"I am sure the hags showed you the split image?" he said it almost sounded as if it were a question with an obvious answer.

"yes they have."

"well I have four forms the one you saw before the sage. This one is the warrior. Percy assumes he has four men under his command when in reality he has only I. its sad really before he was this soldier and leader who all adored and loved. He was kind and caring. He even had a wife. A woman named anebeth. She was accused of treason and death was the punishment. She had been ruled guilty but instead of death she was given one day in tartures for she had done much before she was accused of treason. But the trial and and the stage on which it took place as was unknown to percy the evidence was unknown to all accept the judge and jury. The evidence was quite simple and easy she had a letter for an enemy. A letter that said she accepted the deal on the one term of her and percy be turned immortal and left alone. I do not care if it truly was her but percy does and he thinks it wasn't her. He fought the ones who sought to punish her but instead she admitted to the crime and percy broke down. He traded places with her but when he got back she had committed suicide with a letter addressed to percy explaning the deal in full and how there was a clause that the whole deal would be void if she was caught. So she made a second deal for his life with her death. This created a split in perceus. There is percy and perceus. They are very different percy is cruel and is proud and what he has become while perceus is still there he is gone from us he locked himself away until he can truly trust someone." Ajax stoped and looked at me. "or so I have been told."

I looked at him confused but his body changed again and a child took his place "shield 0 set" and the child made a motion with his hand and a glow happened around the room. "I am a druid. I have made a barrio around us. We do not believe percy split. We believe he has been traped and hidden by this enemy we have no name for. I have found cracks in this shield but he doesn't trust me enough for me to get in to the crack and break the hold. I need you to-" he was cut off and made a wave of his hand. And changed in to the old man. "see its not so hard is it?"

"no I guess not your right. Maybe I could doge more than just take the damage" I continued for him slightly confused but I figured it was important. Then I heard the door open up behind me.

"I s-see the 'general' is teaching combat leave that to me old man." A deeper voice said. I looked around and standing before me was a snake and a man fused in one. "I am tarnisshed. I am the battle inssstructer and the best warrior Percy has." He said looking proud a cough sounded behind him and there stood ajax in warrior form.

"wish to test that my dear tarnished and rustic warrior?" he said as he was leaned against the wall to the door. He was wearing a leather bomber jacket with dark blue jeans that was loose but tighter then the robe he was wearing before which made it impossible for me to determine what he looked like and now that I see him against the wall. He had to be at least seven foot tall at least. He looked formidable to say the least.

"n-no s-s-s-sir. I wasss sspeaking out of turn." He went down on his knees like he was almost worshiping this man in front of me and he winked at me and said "the boy is confused as to why you bow to me explain it to him."

"yess. Boy he haass the belt of **Jormungand** the firsst one. He killed **Jormungand** to attain the belt and ass ssuch he iss the king of all ssserpants. Pleassse my lord forgive me." He said and grovled at ajax's feet.


End file.
